Episode 82 - Nobody Likes The Awful Show
Episode Number: 82 Title: "Nobody Likes The Awful Show" Recorded: 11 January 2008 Run Time: 2:55:29 File Size: 82.3 MB Description/Details Coming Soon. Guest Coming Soon. Nerraux News *Coming Soon. Games This episode featured an "80's Sitcom" SYN. Questions #Nerraux loves a big black woman, and they don't get much bigger and blacker than Nell Carter who starred in this 80s sitcom in which she plays a housekeeper for the Kanisky household. #Long before acting on the stage as Linda Lovelace and losing 42 lbs. of her fat ass on Celebrity Fit Club, Tina Yothers was a child actor in this series also side stage siblings Michael J. Fox and Justine Bateman. #This series got it's start in the mid-80s, but continued on almost to the new millenium on ABC. It featured a psychiatist, his reported wife, a troublemaker, an anorexic teachers pet and an annoying little blond-haired fuck by the name of Ben. #This early 80s precursor to what would later be called the Ted Knight show featured the very talented Mary Tyler Moore and Caddyshack alumnist Ted Knight as he plays the cartoonist and comic strip author of "Cosmic Cow". #Chicago is a big city, but if you need help finding your way, you can always ask "Coosin Larry" to show you around. Especially if you are a sheepherder from Mypos. What sitcom might I be talking about. #This sitcom spanned 8 seasons and featured the character Cliff Huxtable as a doctor, at least when he wasn't hocking Jello Pudding Pops and Kodak film. #Before he went on to play in such fine series' as NYPD Blue and Scrubs, Rick Schroeder played an annoying little bastard named Ricky Stratton, who's head you just wanted to squeeze until it popped like a zit in this 80s sitcom. #This show isn't to be confused with a similarly named movie with Nicholas Cage and Danny Aiello, though it was about 2 dicks. If you are still without a clue, ask Nerraux as he knows everything Bruce Willis was in. #There are only gonna be two words for the clue to this sitcom...Danza Slap! #After playing womanizing college students in the '82 movie "Zapped", Scott Baio and Willie Aames teamed up again in this 80s sitcom following the misadventures of the Pembrokes, and later the Powells. #This series gave the unholy birth to the phrase "Whachoo talkin' 'bout" and featured what would later become a junkie, a junkie/playboy model/video store thug, and of course a short ass security guard. #You may need to think hard to remember the name of this sitcom. It featured ex-WKRP DJ Howard Hessman as Charlie Moore teacher of the gifted program at Monroe High School in Manhattan. #This show had great potential to become a lesbian porno, what with 4 chicks and an old lady starring, but perhaps it's for the best that we didn't have to bear seeing Mindy Cohn in the nude. #After a successful career as a dry cleaner, Sherman Helmsley switched gears to become Deacon Ernest Frye, the head of the First Community Church of Philadelphia, in this 80s sitcom. #This one is purely for the ladies, or the gay guys. This 80s sitcom portrayed two single women, played by Susan Saint James and Jane Curtin) sharing a rowhome in Greenwich Village. #You just might live the good life yet if you can guess this 80 sitcom featuring Christopher Hewett as an English butler who takes on the Owens family in Beaver Falls, Pennsylvania. #This boozy, but very successful sitcom actually spread into the 90s and acted as a career springboard for Woody Harrelson who later went on the play in over 40 films and counting. #How could anyone so painfully annoying as Soleil Moon Frye grow up to be so goddamn hot! Sometimes there is just no accounting for thing, much like how this sitcom made it through a full season, much less 4! #One of the few sci-fi sitcoms from the 80s was this ball of crap in which relative-unknown Tiffany Brissette plays V.I.C.I (Voice Input Child Identicant), a domestic robot designed to look like a 10-year old girl. #While you might not recognize the costumed actor Michu Meszaros, you may know him better as his TV alias, Gordon Shumway from the planet Melmac. What 80s sitcom was home to this character? Answers #Gimme A Break #Family Ties #Growing Pains #Too Close For Comfort #Perfect Strangers #The Cosby Show #Silver Spoons #Moonlighting #Who's the Boss #Charles in Charge #Diff'rent Strokes #Head of the Class #Facts of Life #Amen #Kate & Allie #Mr. Belvedere #Cheers #Punky Brewster #Small Wonder #Alf Songs *Coming Soon. "(HFSIB) 3 Awful Years" Track Breakdown #Coming Soon. Links *Episode Homepage *Episode Download (Right-click and "Save Link as..." to download) Category:Episodes